Ti trovero'
by Hellren
Summary: -Come ti trovi al servizio di Ayanami?- domandò infine l'uomo.  -Bene direttore- rispose prontamente il ragazzo senza minima esitazione.  -Ottimo- mormorò lui prima di aprire un cassetto della scrivania –Tu sei nato per essere il suo begleiter-
1. Chapter 1

Titolo: Ti troverò  
>Serie: 07-Ghost<br>Genere: Shounen-ai  
>Raiting: Verde<br>Stato: Oneshot

Pairing: Ayanami x Teito

**07-Ghost - Ti troverò**

L'accademia militare era rimasta uguale, così come lo studio del direttore. Aveva avuto un incarico molto semplice: sarebbe dovuto andare dal direttore Miroku, farsi consegnare i documenti e tornare alla fortezza di Hohburg. Ma la cosa si stava rivelando più lunga del previsto. I professori che aveva avuto la fortuna/sfortuna di incontrare l'avevano tutti fermato per salutarlo e scambiare quattro chiacchiere con colui che subito dopo l'esame finale era diventato il begleiter del Generale, ed ora che era giunto dal direttore si era ritrovato a fissare la scrivania. Erano già trascorsi diversi minuti da quando l'aveva fatto entrare, ma in quell'arco di tempo, il direttore non aveva fatto una mossa. Si era limitato a fissare il suo pupillo tenendo le mani incrociate appoggiate appena su dei documenti che stava controllando appena prima che il ragazzo entrasse.

-Come ti trovi al servizio di Ayanami?- domandò infine l'uomo.

-Bene direttore- rispose prontamente il ragazzo senza minima esitazione.

-Ottimo- mormorò lui prima di aprire un cassetto della scrivania –Tu sei nato per essere il suo begleiter, ed a lui occorre qualcuno come te al suo fianco-.

-Mi impegnerò per essere all'altezza del compito- dichiarò atono il sottoufficiale.

-Teito- lo chiamò all'attenzione il direttore –Sono stato io a chiedere ad Ayanami di mandarti qui. Nel secondo distretto ci sono state delle sommosse, ed alcuni dei nostri hanno perso la vita-.

Una breve pausa susseguì a quella dichiarazione, e Teito per la prima volta da quando era entrato in quella stanza avvertì un brivido.

-Il tuo amico, Mikage, era tra loro-.

Quelle poche parole giunsero alle orecchie dell'ex slave lontane e confuse. Miroku non aveva detto quello che credeva di aver sentito… Mikage… non poteva essere morto! L'accordo che si erano scambiati subito dopo l'esame finale, non poteva essere stato cancellato in quel modo. Il suo unico amico… non c'era più.

-Con l'ultima energia di Zaiphon ha lasciato qualche frase di scusa per non aver mantenuto una promessa. Sono certo che il messaggio era per te, Teito-.

Gli occhi del begleiter divennero di un rosso fuoco, mentre un profondo rancore intriso di tristezza si faceva strada nell'animo del soldato.

-E' tutto direttore?- domandò quasi ringhiando Teito.

-Si, è tutto- confermò l'uomo osservandolo attentamente.

-Potrei avere i documenti per il Generale? Oppure erano davvero un pretesto per venirmi a dire della morte di Mikage?- chiese incrociando le braccia il ragazzo.

Miroku afferrò il plico davanti a lui per porgerlo all'ex slave e congedarlo con un –Puoi andare- privo di sentimento.

Teito si mise sull'attenti dopo aver preso i fogli, contenenti informazioni top-secret sugli obiettivi della prossima missione affidata alla squadriglia del suo Generale, si voltò per andarsene.

-Ricorda Teito: "I sentimenti…"-

-…"rendono deboli" lo so- concluse il ragazzo aprendo la porta –Direttore, è grazie a ciò che mi lega a Mikage che ho potuto superare l'esame finale, e questo lo sa benissimo-.

Teito uscì dallo studio di Miroku, e respirando profondamente cercò di riappropriarsi della propria calma. Ma come poteva? Mikage era morto. Eppure quella realtà gli giungeva così lontana, quasi impossibile. Si bloccò improvvisamente. Il volto del suo unico amico, la promessa che si erano scambiati, i ricordi. Una lacrima gli bagnò la guancia. Non l'avrebbe più rivisto. Cosa gli restava allora? Non aveva una famiglia, non aveva il suo amico. Strinse i fogli. _Mikage_…

Il begleiter iniziò a percorrere i corridoi della fortezza di Hohburg, non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver ripreso a camminare e di essere quasi giunto alla sua destinazione. Respirando profondamente prese ad osservare quegli androne che sembravano uno più simile dell'altro. Era un soldato. Si. Non poteva lasciarsi andare troppo ai sentimentalismi. Mikage non c'era più, ma la loro amicizia ed il suo ricordo vivevano0 ancora. La camminata del begleiter prese ad essere come sempre veloce e decisa, doveva consegnare i documenti al suo Generale. Quel pensiero bastò a fargli storcere le labbra. Ayanami era una persona troppo inquietante per i suoi gusti. E stare in una stanza assieme a lui senza che ci fosse qualcun altro equivaleva ad una punizione per chiunque avesse un minimo di buon senso. Ma il direttore Miroku gli aveva affidato dei documenti top-secret che dovevano essere consegnati unicamente nelle mani del Generale. Sospirò leggermente.

Si fermò. Era arrivato davanti alla porta dello studio del Generale. Bussò senza esitare, attendendo una risposta che non accennava ad arrivare, strinse la cartelletta e poi imprecando mentalmente entrò. La scrivania era sorprendentemente vuota, ma avvolta dalla consueta aura di ordine. Teito avanzò di qualche passo fino a trovarsi al centro della stanza.

-Ecco i documenti inviatevi dal direttore Miroku, Signore- dichiarò facendo un perfetto saluto militare.

-Mettili sulla scrivania- ordinò una voce priva di emozione.

Teito, dopo aver ubbidito, attese una qualunque nuova disposizione del suo superiore, ma quello sembrava troppo intento a sfiorare col dito le copertine di alcuni libri riposti in assoluto ordine sulla libreria, finché uno non venne scelto.

-Hai parlato con Miroku?- domandò Ayanami scorrendo con gli occhi una pagina del libro di strategia militare che aveva appena aperto.

Non sentendo risposta, il Generale, chiuse di botto il libro e spostò la sua attenzione sul suo begleiter. Ciò che vide lo irritò. Lasciò cadere il volume sulla scrivania e andò dritto dal ragazzo che vedendolo avvicinarsi con aria minacciosa spalancò gli occhi.

Senza dargli il tempo di aprire bocca, Ayanami lo afferrò per il colletto della divisa militare e lo spinse sul fianco. Teito cercando di non cadere goffamente indietreggiò fino a sbattere leggermente sul vetro della finestra.

-Generale…- sussurrò il giovane cercando di capire il motivo di tale comportamento.

Ma l'uomo gli impedì di continuare qualsiasi frase volesse dire, chiudendogli la bocca con la propria.

Un bacio bramato tanto.

Un bacio dal sapore di sangue.

Un bacio dal retrogusto di gelosia.

Quel marmocchio biondo era morto lasciando davvero il dolore negli occhi e nel cuore del suo begleiter. Questo Ayanami non riusciva a sopportarlo. Teito Klein era suo. Di nessun altro. Erano legati dallo stesso destino. Ed era giunto il momento di farlo capire pure a quel ragazzo che anche se tentava di ribellarsi col resto del corpo, rispondeva avidamente a quel bacio. Staccando la bocca dal sottoufficiale, il Generale sogghignò. Teito chinò il capo. Il cuore gli batteva forte. Non capiva. Erano due uomini, no? Ed Ayanami era il suo superiore, giusto? Allora perché… sentendo un fruscio, l'ex slave tornò a guardare l'altro uomo, e vedendo che si era voltato di spalle ed aveva accennato un passo per allontanarsi da lui, Teito smise di pensare, e con uno slancio lo strinse in un abbraccio. Appoggiando la fronte a quella grande schiena sospirò. Mikage era morto e non sarebbe più tornato, ma forse non sarebbe rimasto solo come credeva.

-Non allontanatevi- pregò il begleiter arrossendo un poco a quella sua stessa richiesta.

Ayanami si voltò e lo spinse nuovamente contro la finestrata. Non si sarebbe fermato quella volta. I bottoni venivano slacciati con abilità, e la divisa cadde a terra, così come la maglia nera ed i pantaloni. Nudo davanti a lui, sembrava così indifeso. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in un attimo. Avrebbe potuto amarlo in un attimo. Nulla. Nulla al mondo gli avrebbe impedito di impossessarsi di quel ragazzo, che dal giorno in cui l'aveva visto combattere per superare l'esame era diventato la sua ossessione.

-Aya-tan?- lo chiamò il Tenente -Hai avuto un incubo?- chiese sorridendo.

Ayanami non rispose, si limitò ad alzarsi dal divanetto ed avvicinarsi alla vetrata. Inspirò, quasi potesse sentire il profumo del ragazzo come nel sogno. _Ti troverò Teito Klein._ Giurò osservando il settimo distretto che si estendeva al di là dei confini.

**-Fine-**

3


	2. Chapter 2

Titolo: Dentro l'anima  
>Serie: 07-Ghost<br>Genere: Yaoi  
>Raiting: Arancione<br>Stato: Oneshot

**07-Ghost – Dentro l'anima**

-…to? Teito!- chiamò nuovamente il ragazzo iniziando a scuotere l'amico con un'espressione esasperata stampata in volto.

L'ex slave mugugnando lentamente si svegliò. Davanti a lui c'era Mikage che lo guardava con due occhi da cerbiatto.

-Forza Teito! È una splendida giornata, andiamo a fare un giro!- lo incitò il biondo saltando sul letto.

Una lacrima solitaria bagnò la guancia del ragazzo. Mikage era… vivo! Era stato solo un incubo. Il suo migliore amico non era morto durante il tentativo di placare delle sommosse nel secondo distretto. E lui si trovava nel settimo distretto, e non nella fortezza di Hohburg a fare da begleiter al Generale Ayanami. Respirò lentamente. Si era sognato tutto. Chiuse gli occhi.

Poteva vedere ancora lo sguardo irritato del Generale.

Poteva sentire ancora il profumo della divisa del Generale.

Poteva bramare ancora quel bacio dal sapore di sangue del Generale.

Le guance di Teito andarono a fuoco e si gettò le coperte sul volto per non farsi vedere dall'amico. Come aveva potuto fare un sogno del genere? Stava forse impazzendo?

-Teitoooo!- chiamò ancora il biondo strappando le coperte dalle mani dell'amico –Adesso basta poltrire-.

Non trovando di che obiettare, e non avendo nemmeno troppa voglia di rimuginare sulla notte appena passata si alzò di scatto e con un –Va bene- si vestì in fretta e trascinando l'altro fuori dalla stanza, corse nel cortile. Il sole splendeva sul settimo distretto. E gli abitanti si recavano in chiesa per le preghiere quotidiane. Le suore erano affaccendate come sempre. Camminarono per un po' di tempo e Mikage tentò in tutti il modo a far parlare l'amico senza ottenere alcun risultato, così si fermò bruscamente.

-Si può sapere che accidenti ti prende?- domandò spazientito.

Teito alzò lo sguardo verso il biondo, sbattendo le ciglia con espressione innocente, ma vedendo che l'altro non accennava a perdonare la sua apaticità sospirò.

-Scusami Mikage- iniziò lui chinando il capo –Ma… ho bisogno di stare da solo-.

L'ex slave si allontanò lasciando l'altro in mezzo al vialetto che gli gridava di fermarsi. _Perdonami_ si scusò nuovamente mentre aumentava l'andatura. Era assurdo ciò che gli stava succedendo! Quel dannato sogno lo stava tormentando. Si guardò le mani ed arrossì. Gli sembrava di poter avvertire ancora il tocco di quella schiena grande e forte. _NO! Lui è il nemico!_ si rimproverò da solo.

-Hey marmocchio!- lo chiamò Frau –E' una giornata troppo bella per oscurarla con quel muso…-.

Ma Teito gli passò accanto senza controbattere in alcun modo, limitandosi ad un -Uh- che probabilmente non era nemmeno diretto all'altro. Il vescovo si voltò verso Labrador e Castor in cerca di una spiegazione.

-Cosa gli hai fatto stavolta Frau?- lo incalzò immediatamente Castor incrociando le braccia.

-Nulla- rispose pensieroso il biondo –Davvero… non ho fatto nulla…-.

-In questo momento Teito ha bisogno di raggiungere un posto in cui possa pensare e mettere chiarezza nella sua mente- spiegò pacatamente Labrador mentre si accingeva ad innaffiare un cespuglio di rose.

L'ex slave camminava. Non aveva una meta, ma non aveva intenzione di fermarsi. Si sentiva soffocare. La vicinanza di Mikage. Quella chiesa. Il settimo distretto. Sembrava tutto così maledettamente sbagliato. Come se il suo posto non fosse quello. O forse lo era, ma una vocina nella sua testa urlava. Cosa dicesse non riusciva proprio a capirlo, e forse, allontanandosi da tutto e tutti sarebbe stato in grado di distinguere le sue parole.

Superate le mura che circondavano tutto il terreno della chiesa, Teito si ritrovò a camminare tra la terra polverosa del canyon. Lo stesso luogo in cui era precipitato con l'hawkzile rubato direttamente dall'accademia militare del primo distretto. Era passato del tempo da allora, molte cose erano accadute e di certo tante altre stavano per arrivare. Il ragazzo sospirò continuando a camminare finché le gambe non gli cedettero. In ginocchio, appoggiando le mani sulla testa, si chinò fino a toccare la terra. _Dannazione!_ imprecò. Ayanami. Cosa gli aveva fatto in realtà? Cosa sapeva del suo passato? Una cosa era certa: erano uniti dal destino. Lo sapeva. L'aveva sentito dal primo momento in cui aveva origliato la conversazione riguardante l'"occhio di Michael" e la "collana di Raphael".

-…sta… basta! Non ne posso più!- gridò Teito con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola alzando di scatto la testa.

-Patetico- commentò una voce atona.

Teito spalancò gli occhi, mentre una lacrima iniziò a scendergli lungo la guancia. _Lui _era lì. Proprio a pochi passi. Il suo nemico. Il suo incubo.

-Ayanami…- sussurrò il ragazzo incredulo.

Il Generale guardò gelidamente quel marmocchio che aveva causato incredibili fastidi all'Impero, ma soprattutto a lui. Lì, inginocchiato a quel modo, non sembrava altro che un animale ferito, che supplicava il colpo di grazia. Sorrise. Un sorriso gelido di quelli che era solito fare mentre studiava un modo per arrivare alla propria meta.

L'ex slave chiuse gli occhi. Era un'allucinazione. Era solo un'allucinazione. Esatto. Non era reale. Li riaprì. Ma l'uomo in alta uniforme stava sempre nello stesso posto. _Non… sto sognando…_ constatò ingenuamente. A quel punto fece l'unica cosa possibile. Concentrò la propria energia e lanciò la sua Zaiphon contro quello che una volta era il suo superiore. Ayanami non si spostò, si limitò a porre la mano davanti di sé e deviare senza alcuna fatica l'attacco del marmocchio. Un nuovo sorriso apparve sul volto del Generale, ma questa volta esprimeva compiacenza per quel gesto tanto disperato quanto inutile.

-Non puoi scappare per sempre, Teito Klein- dichiarò il militare avanzando verso il ragazzo.

No. Non poteva farlo. Lo sapeva bene anche lui. Soprattutto non ora che il sogno e la realtà si stavano mischiando. Mentre guardava il suo nemico avvicinarsi si morse il labbro inferiore. Come sarebbe stato toccare per davvero quella schiena? Come sarebbe stato inspirare il suo profumo da vicino? Quasi fosse stato un burattino manovrato dai fili, Teito, si alzò da terra ed attese che il Generale gli fosse vicino. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto. Non aveva voce per ribattere qualsiasi cosa. C'era solo la sua vocina che urlava dal profondo dell'anima: _non allontanatevi!_ Come vergognandosi di quel pensiero, abbassò il capo, ma stringendo le mani in due pugni si obbligò a fronteggiare l'uomo. Quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli viola di Ayanami, non riuscì ad evitare di arrossire un poco. E quando scese più in basso per fissare quelle labbra sempre pronte ad esibirsi in terribili sorrisi che non avevano nulla di cordiale, si domandò come fosse averle sulle sue.

-Aya… nami…- balbettò Teito indietreggiando.

-Non ti lascerò scappare di nuovo- minacciò freddamente il Generale.

Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono e quando la mano del militare lo afferrò per poi gettarlo a terra, il fiato gli si spezzò. Stava accadendo tutto troppo velocemente. Tentò di divincolarsi inutilmente, era molto più forte di lui. Mentre i vestiti gli venivano tolti, non riusciva a far altro che pensare a quel sogno. _N-no… non è possibile_. Sentiva il peso del corpo dell'uomo su di sé, e quando Ayanami gli alzò il mento con la mano guantata, chiuse gli occhi. Un brivido lo percorse quando sentì le labbra del Generale sul suo collo. Un movimento cadenzato. Determinato. Si lamentò inconsciamente quando l'uomo si staccò. Ed allora capì.

Non poteva muoversi.

Non poteva evitarlo.

Non poteva reagire.

Gli apparteneva. Era suo schiavo.

Con gesti morbidi il militare si slacciò la cintura della divisa e la gettò di lato assieme alla sciabola, poi prese a sganciare i bottoni senza staccare la propria attenzione dal ragazzo. Aveva sfidato l'impero ed i suoi soldati, anche se tentava di atteggiarsi ad eroe, era solo un marmocchio che non aveva ancora capito nulla nella vita. Slacciata la cintura dei pantaloni, strappò gli abiti di dosso a Teito. D'altronde erano solo di impiccio! Il Generale sogghignò. Stavolta non si sarebbe svegliato. Stavolta non si sarebbe fermato. E vedere l'espressione smarrita di lui, il desiderio di vederlo supplicare, gli aumentava l'appetito. Con la lingua prese a giocare con un capezzolo, mentre faceva scivolare la mano lungo il corpo della sua vittima. La mano si fermò solo quando raggiunse il membro semiduro con gesto vissuto sfiorò l'asta. Ghignò nuovamente quando sentì un piccolo gridolino. La mano iniziò a viaggiare su e giù, prima lentamente, poi prendendo confidenza il ritmo accelerò.

Il fiato di Teito si spezzò ancora una volta. E di nuovo non era in grado di pensare a nulla. La mente era annebbiata da un insieme di sensazioni che stava provando. A volte anche contrastanti tra loro.

-Fe… fermati- sussurrò implorante.

Stranamente Ayanami rallentò il ritmo, fino a fermarsi, ma la mano non accennava a lasciare quel membro ormai duro e voglioso.

-Sicuro di quello che chiedi?- gli domandò il militare sussurrandogli nell'orecchio.

-No… si… no- rispose rauco il ragazzo.

Il Generale sorrise. Ciò che voleva o non voleva l'ex slave non gli importava molto. Sapeva esattamente cosa voleva lui. Staccò la mano dal membro del ragazzo e si slacciò i pantaloni liberando il proprio membro che fino a quel momento aveva protestato per il poco spazio a disposizione. Ayanami si leccò le labbra.

Teito reclamò per quel contatto interrotto. Nonostante tutto il tocco dell'uomo lo inebriava. Ma un gridolino di dolore gli uscì dalle labbra quando il Generale lo penetrò con violenza. Di primo impulso, il ragazzo si schiacciò ancora di più contro il terreno, ma non aveva via d'uscita. Le spinte erano forti e ben cadenzate. Il cuore gli batteva frettolosamente nel petto. Le lacrime gli scendevano lungo le guance. Ma lacrime di… cosa? Dolore? Brama? Ormai l'aveva capito.

Era così tremendamente… sbagliato.

_E' così maledettamente… giusto._

Lui era il suo… nemico.

_Lui è il mio… destino._

Quando il Generale venne dentro al ragazzo, si fermò a contemplare la sua opera. Teito aveva gli occhi arrossati, così come le gote. Restò in silenzio ad osservarlo per memorizzare quel momento. Ma quando vide il ragazzo alzarsi leggermente per poi baciarlo sulle labbra, restò completamente spiazzato. Quello di Teito era un bacio dolce. Dal sapore di una promessa tacita. Ma Ayanami non poteva permetterlo. Il suo bacio di risposta fu possessivo. Dal sapore di sangue. Quando si staccarono, il militare si rialzò sistemandosi la divisa. Teito scombussolato tentò di rialzarsi, ma il dolore lo riportò a terra. Sentiva su di sé lo sguardo attento del Generale, e non voleva mostrarsi debole davanti a lui, perciò si obbligò ad alzarsi e restare in piedi, nonostante le gambe gli tremassero. Si sistemò come meglio poteva i vestiti ormai stracciati.

-La prossima volta, ti ucciderò- giurò il ragazzo rivolto verso il suo nemico, mentre la vocina nel petto negava quel pensiero.

_Odiami, Teito Klein. Imprimi __**dentro l'anima**__ la mia immagine, ed odiami_ gli ordinò mentalmente il Generale sistemandosi la cintura della sciabola mentre lo guardava allontanarsi.

Quando raggiunse le mura della chiesa, Teito sospirò. Era tornato in quel luogo che ora poteva quasi definire _casa_. Ma come poteva guardare in faccia i vescovi che l'avevano accolto, e soprattutto Mikage, dopo quello che aveva fatto?

-Ooohhh… sembra che tu ti sia azzuffato con una tigre- prese in giro una voce maschile –O hai incontrato una donna dai gusti perversi?- domandò con un ghigno Frau.

**-Fine-**

4


	3. Chapter 3

Titolo: Ancora una volta  
>Serie: 07-Ghost<br>Genere: Shounen-ai  
>Raiting: Verde<br>Stato: Oneshot  
>Pairing: Frau x Teito<p>

**07-Ghost – Ancora una volta**

_Ti è piaciuto?_

-Cosa?-.

_Farti sbattere dal nemico._

-No… non è così-.

_No, dici? Eppure non eri proprio tu quello  
>che si rotolava nella terra col Generale?<em>

-No… non è vero!-.

_Patetico. Sei solo un marmocchio che  
>non è in grado di capire se stesso.<em>

-Taci!-.

Preso dalla rabbia Teito afferrò il vaso di fiori che era appoggiato sul comodino e lo scagliò con forza contro la parete. Siera chiuso in stanza da una settimana e non era più uscito. Apriva la porta solo verso mezzanotte, giusto il tempo di prendere il vassoio del cibo lasciato lì dalle suore e sostituirlo con quelli vuoto della notte prima. Non sapeva nemmeno dove dormisse Mikage. Si era isolato da tutto e tutti. Il senso di colpa e la rabbia lo logoravano.

_Patetico._

-Taci!-.

_Ma guardati. Sei l'ombra di te stesso,  
>mi vergognerei se fossi in te.<em>

Teito sospirò. Non aveva bisogno che glielo ricordasse. Si vergognava davvero. Ayanami probabilmente non si era approfittato di lui. Glielo aveva permesso. Così come era stato lui a baciare il Generale, non il contrario.

_Esatto. Ti sei fatto scopare da  
>Ayanami, e ti é pure piaciuto.<em>

-Si-.

_Cosa farai ora?_

-Non lo so-.

_Lo dirai agli altri?_

-No-.

_Cosa farai allora?_

Non rispose. Si alzò dal letto e come se fosse in trance si diresse verso la porta. Doveva essere già notte, perché la stanza era buia. Il vassoio era nel consueto posto, ma questa volta lo ignorò. camminò a lungo, finché non raggiunse una particolare porta nel piano in cui alloggiavano i vescovi. Vi appoggiò la fronte e respirò profondamente, prima di bussare leggermente. Non era sicuro che il vescovo gli avrebbe aperto, al diavolo! Non era nemmeno certo di volerlo.

_Oooohh! Hai dei ripensamenti?_

-Basta, non ne posso più!-.  
>-Anch'io non ti sopporto più- dichiarò una voce impastata dal sonno.<p>

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi colto alla sprovvista.

-Posso entrare?- domandò chinando il capo Teito.

Frau sbadigliò e senza rispondere tornò a letto lasciando la porta aperta. Il ragazzo prese quel gesto come un "Si" ed entrò chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Con passo incerto si avvicinò al vescovo e si sedette sullo sgabello che stava accanto al letto.

-Allora che succede?- domandò Frau tenendo gli occhi chiusi –Ti è tornato il buonsenso?-.  
>-Ti è mai capitato di aver fatto qualcosa di assolutamente sbagliato da essere giusto?- domandò Teito in un soffio.<br>-Sei davvero uno strano marmocchio- rispose il vescovo iniziando a prestare attenzione all'intruso.  
>-Ho fatto un sogno- confessò il ragazzo -Un sogno così assurdo da essere reale-.<p>

Frau si alzò leggermente ed appoggiò la schiena sulla testata del letto. Quell'incursione in camera sua a notte fonda sarebbe durata più di quanto pensasse. Il ragazzino farfugliava strani ragionamenti. Una cosa sbagliata da essere giusta? Un sogno che era reale? Con un movimento rapido si allungò verso l'ex slave ed allungò la mano per posargliela sulla fronte. No, non aveva la febbre.

-Hey! Guarda che parlo sul serio!- ringhiò Teito seppur gli si erano colorite le guance.  
>-Mah... questo è ancora da appurare- rispose con un ghigno il vescovo -Senti un po', questa storia ha a che vedere con la tua camminata al di fuori della chiesa?-.<p>

Teito si sentì spiazzato, ed annuì goffamente. Era inutile continuare a negare ciò che era successo con Ayanami.

-Io... non capisco più dove finisce la linea di confine- confessò il ragazzo fissando il biondo -Ciò che è giusto o sbagliato-.  
>-Sciocchezze- tagliò corto l'altro -Nessuno può davvero saperlo. Ciò che per te è giusto, sicuramente per qualcun altro è sbagliato-.<br>-Grazie- mormorò Teito, anche se tutto ciò non era abbastanza.

_Avanti, diglielo._

-Cosa?-.

_Quello che desideri._

-Non posso- sussurrò lui.  
>-Non puoi cosa?- domandò curioso il vescovo.<p>

Teito sbattè gli occhi ricordando che non era da solo in stanza. Ed andò in panico quando notò il modo in cui Frau lo stava fissando.

-_Questo_- rispose sorridendo il ragazzo avvicinandosi al biondo per poi baciarlo.

Frau spalancò gli occhi. Aveva capito che il marmocchio aveva qualcosa di strano, ma pensava che avesse qualche pensiero riguardante la sua fuga dall'esercito o su quei ricordi che non aveva più ma non credeva che fosse solamente allupato. Si staccò il ragazzo di dosso.

-Hey, hey... non pensi di esagerare?- chiese sorridendo il biondo.  
>-<em>Non sai cosa posso fare quando "esagero"<em>- rispose il ragazzo leccandosi le labbra.

Con movimento fluido lasciò del tutto la sedia e si posizionò sopra il vescovo.

Cosa vuoi fare?

-_Ti aiuto_-.  
>-No, grazie posso cavarmela da solo- dichiarò Frau con un sorriso.<p>

Non puoi. Lui è… ed io…

-_Suvvia, non farti problemi. Posso semplificarti la vita in un attimo_- rispose Teito fissando il vescovo con occhi scarlatti.  
>-Uhm… ed io che pensavo fossi ancora un marmocchio- sbottò il vescovo lasciando che l'altro gli aprisse la camicia.<p>

Ma… Ayanami…

-_Qual è il problema?_-.  
>-Beh, nessuno credo a questo punto- rispose il biondo.<p>

Nulla. Assolutamente nulla.

-_Esatto. Questo corpo è mio ora_-.  
>-Non esagerare piccolo, chi comanda in questa stanza, sono io- dichiarò Frau prendendo il ragazzino ed attirandolo a sé.<p>

Ci volle solo un attimo, e le posizioni si invertirono. Il biondo tolse di dosso a Teito la maglietta bianca e fece scivolare la mano lungo il candido collo. Al mugolio del ragazzo sorrise, ma quasi subito spalancò la bocca per lo stupore. Poteva giurare di aver visto le iridi di Teito passare dal rosso al marrone e viceversa. Starò ancora sognando si disse titubante. Ma tutta quella situazione era strana.

Adesso basta!

L'altra metà della sua anima ringhiò prima di lasciare il comando del corpo di Teito. Ma sarebbe giunto il momento in cui il suo padrone avrebbe avuto bisogno del suo potere. Il potere dell'"occhio di micheal".

-Frau...- sussurrò l'ex militare con le lacrime che gli scorrevano lungo le guance.

Il biondo sospirò. Aveva capito. In fin dei conti era davvero solo un moccioso. Si accese una sigaretta per poi frugare sotto al materasso. _Trovata!_ sospirò mentre tirava fuori una rivista porno per rimediare al danno provocato da quello stupido ragazzino. Teito nel frattempo si rannicchiò meglio sotto le lenzuola. Anche se Frau l'aveva sfiorato, il ricordo di quelle iridi viola che lo contemplavano, di quella lingua che scivolava sul suo collo, di quelle labbra che lo baciavano e di quella sensazione provata nell'averlo dentro si sé, era ormai stampato indelebilmente nell'anima. _**Ancora una volta**__ hai vinto tu, Ayanami_ sussurrò nel cuore il ragazzino sorridendo.

**-Fine-**


	4. Chapter 4

Titolo: Ti troverò dentro l'anima ancora una volta

Serie: 07-Ghost

Genere: Yaoi

Raiting: Arancione

Stato: Oneshot 4 di 4

Pairing: Ayanami x Teito

**07-Ghost – Ti troverò dentro l'anima ancora una volta**

Sbuffò. Il suo giocattolo si era rotto, ribellandosi anche negli ultimi istanti di vita. Ayanami si alzò dalla poltrona. Il legame di amicizia tra quel cadetto ed il marmocchio era stato più saldo di quanto pensasse. Già, il ragazzino... Cosa stava facendo in quel momento? Si disperava per la morte del biondo come nel sogno che aveva fatto tempo indietro? _Tsk..._ Si avvicinò alla vetrata. Secondo il piano che aveva stabilito, Kuroyuri assieme al suo begleiter sarebbero stati sbarcati ed inviati come infiltrati nel settimo distretto. Non era più tempo di giocare.

-Aya-tan, aspettiamo i tuoi ordini- dichiarò sorridendo il Tenente.

-Procedete- rispose atono lui prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Teito si era seduto a bordo della fontana ed una raggiante Razette era subito accorsa a salutarlo canticchiando soave. Sospirò. Aveva deciso di tentare di superare l'esame per diventare vescovo con l'unico intento di ottenere il pass per poter viaggiare tra i distretti senza dover sembrare un fuggitivo. Castor aveva detto che per l'esame sulle sacre scritture non avrebbe avuto problemi in quanto ricordava ancora a memoria gli insegnamenti del Padre, ma per l'esame pratico era decisamente un'altra storia. Nell'esercito non aveva mai avuto problemi ad usare lo Zaiphon, era anche vero che normalmente non gli servivano armi per catalizzare l'energia ma durante l'addestramento un paio di volte aveva usato dei fucili. Cosa c'era di diverso tra uno stupidissimo bastone ed un fucile? Si prese la testa tra le mani e si scompigliò i capelli per la frustrazione, quando fu bagnato da un'ondata d'acqua, Teito scattò in piedi.

-Razette!- rimproverò la sirena che in risposta sorrise per poi canticchiare.

Il ragazzo sorrise anch'esso. Era impossibile arrabbiarsi con lei. Tornò a sedersi e Razette lo abbracciò.

-Tranquilla, sto bene, mi piacerebbe solo capire dove sto sbagliando?- domandò l'ex slave alla sirena.

-Qualcosa non va Teito-kun- domandò una voce gentile mentre si avvicinava al ragazzo.  
>-Labrador-san- salutò lui il vescovo.<br>-Non devi essere impaziente Teito, non dimenticare che lo Zaiphon esprime i sentimenti di chi lo usa- rammentò Labrador con un sorriso.

Teito increspò le labbra mestamente, che cosa avrebbe dovuto esprimere se non aveva ben chiaro cosa provava?

Tristezza. Aveva perso Mikage, l'unico ad avergli testo la mano all'accademia ignorando il suo passato da slave.  
>Amarezza. Non riusciva a perdonarsi per aver messo in pericolo il suo migliore amico.<br>Odio. Verso sé stesso.

-Grazie Labrador-san- sussurrò il ragazzo stringendo il bascule appartenuto a Frau.

Il vescovo si congedò dopo avergli lasciato una tazza di camomilla e Teito sospirando l'appoggiò a terra. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul bascule. Doveva liberare ciò che sentiva. Ripensò ai giorni all'accademia passati con Mikage. All'esame. Alla fuga. Agli occhi del Generale mentre dal balcone gli lanciava lo Zaiphon con l'intenzione di ucciderlo.

_Ayanami. _Il suo nemico.

_Ayanami. _Il sul destino.

_Ayanami._ Il suo amante.

Senza accorgersene il bascule iniziò ad illuminarsi e saturo di Zaiphon rilasciò l'energia in blocco facendo cadere il suo proprietario a terra.

-Ahi- si lamentò Teito massaggiandosi la schiena.

-Interessante- commentò una voce al suo fianco.

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi. Conosceva quella voce, ma non poteva credere che fosse reale. Alzò leggermente il mento per poter vedere in volto a chi apparteneva e schiuse le labbra per lo stupore.

-A… yanami…-.

Teito mosse nuovamente le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma la voce gli morì in gola. Era certo che il Generale fosse il suo peggior incubo. Allora perché non poteva fare a meno di arrossire immediatamente fissando quegli occhi lilla dalle scaglie di ghiaccio?

_Vorresti sentire su di te le sue mani?_

Le guance dell'ex-slave si colorirono ancora di più e non poté evitare di distogliere lo sguardo. Poi una certezza gli attraversò la mente. Strinse i denti e serrò le mani in due pugni.

-No- sussurrò il ragazzo –Hai ucciso Mikage-.

Ayanami sorrise.

-Miroku aveva ragione. Saresti stato il miglior bebleiter che mi avesse mai affiancato-.

Ed ancora Teito si sentì mancare. L'unica cosa che gli impediva di cadere era il fatto di trovarsi già a terra. Si portò le mani al petto e si morse il labbro inferiore fino a farlo sanguinare. Odiava quell'uomo. Lo odiava. Lo odiava. Un dolore l'attraversò e con una lacrima che scendeva lentamente lungo il volto capì di cosa si trattava: il suo cuore si stava spezzando in due. Poteva l'odio coesistere con quel sentimento inspiegabile che aveva tanto il retrogusto di affetto?

-No- ripeté Teito –Mi hai fatto tuo schiavo due volte, non te lo lascerò fare anche una terza-.

Il Generale si voltò facendo alzare un po' di polvere col momento del mantello bianco che lo copriva. Era sbarcato dalla fortezza di Hohburg lasciando là la divisa militare e la sua sciabola, indossando solo una camicia bianca ed un mantello per confondersi tra la gente comune. E l'aveva fatto solo per assaporare nuovamente la vista di quel marmocchio. Si, voleva fargli capire che non bastava una chiesa o chissà cosa per separarli. Ed ora che l'aveva incontrato poteva andarsene, ormai Kuroyuri ed il suo bebleiter dovevano essersi già infiltrati tra i candidati all'esame di vescovo.

Teito sgranò gli occhi vedendo il suo nemico allontanarsi tranquillamente. Non si accorse di nulla. Non si ricordava di essersi alzato in piedi. Non si ricordava di aver preso lo slancio e di aver saltato. Non si ricordava di come la sua mano aveva afferrato il mantello bianco. Perché?

-Non andartene- sussurrò appoggiando la fronte sulla schiena dell'uomo.

Non aveva alcun senso. Ogni volta che vedeva quella schiena allontanarsi da lui perdeva ogni capacità di ragionamento. Le lacrime gli rigavano il volto. _Perdonami Mikage, ma io non posso… non posso…_ pianse. Aggrappato a quella stoffa pianse ed il militare restò immobile. Quando non restarono altro che singhiozzi, Ayanami si scostò leggermente e si voltò per prendergli il volto tra la mano. Lo baciò. Senza avviso, senza un vero motivo. Teito si alzò leggermente sulle punte dei piedi. Quelle labbra sulle proprie gli scaldavano l'animo. Cedette. Lasciò che quella parte di cuore che non odiava il Generale avesse la meglio. Si staccò da lui ed abbassò lo sguardo. Colpevole. Innocente. Che differenza faceva ormai?

-Qui ci potrebbero vedere- soffiò il ragazzo leggermente imbarazzato –A… andiamo nella mia stanza-.

Ayanami sogghignò ed iniziò a seguirlo. Nei cortili della chiesa c'era un andirivieni di persone e di suore, ognuno a modo suo occupato a svolgere delle mansioni ben stabilite. Regnava la pace e felicità. Lui che era il nemico giurato di alcuni abitanti di quel luogo, camminava nella dimora di Dio come se nulla fosse. Costeggiando il giardino si diressero nei corridoi.

-Da questa parte- spiegò Teito arrossendo un poco.

Ma il militare gli afferrò il braccio facendolo fermare di colpo.

-M… ma che…- provò a chiedere il ragazzo prima che un nuovo bacio lo facesse ammutolire.

Era diverso da quello precedente. Era più possessivo. Bramoso. Si staccarono e Teito rischiò di cadere a terra a causa delle gambe che non lo sorreggevano più. E si accorse di non poter fare a meno di ansimare leggermente. _Ancora_. Appoggiato alla parete si perse in quelle iridi lilla, ne voleva ancora. Si vergognò per quello che stava facendo.

Ayanami aprì la prima porta che trovò e lo spinse dentro. Il bagno era vuoto. Chiuse la porta a chiave ed afferrò nuovamente il volto di Teito e lo baciò. Con la lingua gli leccò il piccolo taglio che si era fatto poco prima. Ghignò leggermente quando sentì le mani del ragazzino cercare di togliergli il mantello. Lo aiutò. Teito arrossendo gli sbottonò la camicia ed appoggiò le mani su quella pelle candida. Inspirò ed il profumo del Generale lo avvolse. Sorrise e ritirò le mani per iniziare a liberarsi dei propri vestiti. Era strano togliersi gli abiti da lutto che i vescovi gli avevano gentilmente prestato, ma in quel momento non esisteva altro che l'uomo che aveva davanti, al resto avrebbe pensato in seguito.

Una volta che i vestiti furono tolti di torno, Ayanami spinse Teito contro la parete e lo bloccò come un animale in trappola. Avvicinò il proprio volto a quello del ragazzo e gli respirò sulle labbra godendo di dell'agonia di quel contatto mancato stampata in faccia al marmocchio. Scese più in basso e gli baciò il collo mentre con le mani iniziò ad accarezzarlo, esplorando ogni centimetro di pelle fino a scendere in basso, dove il membro parzialmente eretto del ragazzo pareva implorare di essere preso in considerazione, Teito gemette quando avvertì le calde mani del militare sfiorarlo in tutta la sua lunghezza. Una volta. Due volte. Ed ancora. Le gambe sembravano reggerlo in piedi a stento, e la schiena si inarcava ad ogni tocco nella speranza che questo durasse più a lungo. Poi improvvisamente il ragazzo si ritrovò a trattenere a stento un gridolino di dolore misto a piacere quando un dito lo penetrò tra i glutei.

-Di… più…- implorò l'ex-slave.

A quella richiesta il Generale sorrise e sfiorandogli l'orecchio con la lingua strofinò il proprio membro sull'amante per poi con una spinta penetrarlo come aveva fatto prima col dito. Teito sussultò e gemette ad ogni spinta impetuosa dell'uomo. E dimenticò tutto. Non esisteva nulla al di fuori di loro. Era diverso da quella volta tra la sabbia nel canyon, sentiva che qualcosa era cambiato. Lui era cambiato. Lo voleva. Veramente questa volta, non avrebbe avuto bisogno dell'occhio di Michael per un esame di coscienza. Perché ormai era chiaro: Teito Klein desiderava Ayanami. Era semplice. E quasi ad aver intuito il cambiamento nell'animo del ragazzo, i movimenti di Ayanami si fecero più ritmici ma meno violenti. Quasi volesse anche lui diventare un tutt'uno con il ragazzo che era fuggito dall'accademia militare dopo aver tentato di ucciderlo. Quando il Generale venne dentro a Teito gli leccò una lacrima che scivolava solitaria lungo la guancia per poi guardarlo negli occhi. Quell'incontro sarebbe stato l'ultimo. Presto avrebbero ripreso i loro ruoli originari. Il cacciatore e la sua preda. Ma quei ricordi non l'avrebbero mai lasciato. Si staccò dal ragazzo e raccolse i vestiti.

-Ayanami…- lo chiamò Teito.

-Si?- domandò il Generale rivestendosi.

-No… nulla- rinunciò lui chinandosi a prendere l'abito da lutto.

_Cosa ha significato tutto questo per te?_ chiese mentalmente Teito, avrebbe voluto domandarlo direttamente a lui, ma gli mancava il coraggio. Non voleva sentire in realtà la risposta. Preso dai propri pensieri non sentì nemmeno il militare uscire dal bagno. Restò lì ancora un po' e poi uscì per andare nella propria stanza. Arrivato si gettò sul letto e chiuse gli occhi. L'immagine di Ayanami gli apparve davanti. Sorrise. _Si. Chiuderò gli occhi e __**ti troverò dentro l'anima ancora una volta**__._

_**-Fine-**_

4


End file.
